


let's be lonely together

by anja_c



Series: random one-shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Bingo, I don't really know what this is, emergency contacts, it's v cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja_c/pseuds/anja_c
Summary: When Bellamy Blake ends up wrapping his beloved Rover around a tree, the on-scene paramedic does the logical thing and calls Bellamy's listed emergency contact - the only problem? He's only met her once, six years ago, and their interaction was... frosty, to say the least.He soon realises though, that they may have more in common than he originally thought.





	let's be lonely together

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST BELLARKE BINGO FIC!  
> if you don't know what bellarke bingo is, check out this link on tumblr: [bellarke bingo](https://bellarkebingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> so i started writing this the second i got my card bc i felt ~inspired~ (which is the whole point, i suppose) and unlike most of my fics, i just started writing without a clear plan, so it kind of ran away from me. i really like how it turned out though, i may update some time in the future with an epilogue or just a continuation x
> 
>  **disclaimer** : i don’t fucking know medical stuff. i was gonna google it but I just thought fuck it, so here ya go. apologies to any nurses/doctors/med students/etc., plz activate ur suspension of disbelief, thank.

It had all happened so fast, Bellamy wasn’t even sure where that kid had jumped out from. But she had, and he had swerved out of the way to avoid running her over and ended up wrapping his car around a tree. Now he was lying on a paramedic’s gurney, being carted away from the steaming wreckage of his beloved Rover.

“Sir, can you hear me?” the paramedic yelled, leaning in to wave a flashlight in Bellamy’s face.

He groaned, shoving the man’s hand away to get the blinding light out of his eyes.

“What’s your name?” the man asked.

“Bellamy Blake,” he managed to croak out.

“Ok, Bellamy, I’m Jackson. I’m gonna need you to stay awake for a bit longer.”

He fought of the tendrils of exhaustion that had begun to creep up on him.

“Can you do that for me?”

He nodded.

Once they got him into the ambulance van and they were racing off to the hospital, Jackson continued with his questions.

“Do you have an emergency contact, Bellamy?” he asked.

Bellamy frowned for a moment, trying to remember. He shook his head. He was pretty sure he didn’t have an official one.

“And you can’t tell me your blood type or medical history?” Jackson repeated, exasperated.

Bellamy shook his head shamefully.

“Do you have your phone with you?”

He reached into his jacket pocket, groaning as the movement sent shockwaves of pain up his arm.

“Ok, easy. I’ll get it.” Jackson retrieved his phone and started swiping.

“What are you looking for?”

“Most phones have a medical information page, I’m hoping you’ve filled out yours. Ah, here it is.” Bellamy sat up, trying to get a good look at the screen. “Blood type, B positive. Nothing about medical history. Oh look, you do have an emergency contact.”

He sat up further, “no, that can’t be right.”

Jackson turned to phone around for him to see, reading the name listed. “Clarke Griffin.”

Bellamy’s stomach dropped. “No, no, you can’t call her.”

He shuddered as he remembered the limited interaction he’d had with her.

_“That’s fucking ridiculous!” he shouted._

_The receptionist just rolled her eyes, “sorry, that’s our policy,” she said for the fiftieth time. “We don’t admit general admission patients who don’t have an emergency contact.”_

_“Ok, listen, I don’t have anyone. I just need someone to look at this really infected cut I got last week and my doctor referred me to this specific hospital so, please, help me out here.”_

_“Sorry, no can do.”_

_“What kind of fucking hospital is this?” he snapped. The serious blond who had been observing them curiously wandered over._

_“What seems to be the issue?” she addressed Bellamy._

_“I just need someone to fucking look at my injury and she,” he gestured angrily to the rude receptionist, “keeps telling me I need to give her my emergency contact but I keep telling her, I don’t have one.”_

_“And_ I _keep telling_ you _, I can’t admit you if you don’t have one.”_

_Bellamy was about to retort when the blond raised her hand. “Ok, I can fix this. Ontari, put me down as this man’s emergency contact, alright?”_

_The receptionist rolled her eyes again, “no, thanks. I’d rather keep my job.”_

_“Ontari,” the other girl snapped, “just fucking do it, or I’ll tell my mother about how you take two-hour long breaks to go sneak off and see that guy from the coffee shop you’re stalking.”_

_Ontari looked murderous but did as she was asked. Bellamy wasn’t used to people being nice to him, so of course, his knee-jerk reaction was to act like a dick._

_“What are you? The Princess of the hospital.”_

_She snorted, thinking he was just jesting, “pretty much. My mom’s the head surgeon and she basically owns the asses of everyone here.”_

_“That’s pretty disgusting,” he sneered, “abusing your mom’s position like that.”_

_She recoiled, “listen, I just did you a favour, so you better fucking stop being so rude or I’ll undo it faster than you can say ‘Princess’ again.”_

_“I bet you’re used to just whinging and getting what you want, huh?”_

_She rolled her eyes, snatching the phone out of his hand._

_“Hey!”_

_“Here’s my number, jackass. In case they give you anymore grief about emergency contacts.”_

_They hadn’t. But Bellamy had secretly hoped they would so he could see that blond girl again and apologise for being such an asshole._

And here he was, six years later, about to see her again. Be careful what you wish for kids.

“Ex-girlfriend?” Jackson asked knowingly in response to Bellamy’s fierce protests.

“Something like that.”

\---

Bellamy groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed.

“Hey, take it easy,” a soft, feminine voice told him.

He lay back, catching glimpses of shoulder-length blond waves. And then sat up again, as he remembered who that hair belonged to.

He stared at her and she stared at him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t quite seem to summon the words. Somehow what ended up coming out was, “you cut your hair.”

She laughed, ducking her head. “Yeah, I did.” As she moved, he caught a glimpse of red amongst the blond.

“And you dyed it.”

She smiled, looking back up at him. “Yeah,” she repeated, “I did.”

“I- I…” he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Mercifully, they were interrupted before they silence became _too_ uncomfortable.

“You gave us quite a scare, there,” a frail-looking woman waltzed into the room, flipping through some papers before placing them on the table next to him. “Visiting hours ended thirty minutes ago, Clarke.”

So that was her name. She ducked her head in shame, “sorry, mom. I just didn’t want him to be alone when he woke u-.”

“Well, he’s awake now, and I’m here, so you may leave.”

She nodded, running out of the room. Bellamy reached after her, but she didn’t turn back.

The doctor gave him and his chart a once-over. “I’m Dr. Griffin,” she announced.

“Dr, Griffi-”

“Please,” she cut him off, “call me Abby, though.”

He frowned at the mixed messages but pressed forward. “Alright. Abby, I’m not sure if your daughter has told you how we me-”

She seemed to have a habit of cutting people off, “she has not. When I asked her, she snapped and told me it ‘didn’t matter’. So, I’m curious, Bellamy Blake, how I’ve never even heard of you before, and yet my daughter seems to care about you so much that she immediately ran out of a gala that was being thrown in her honour to rush down here and see if you were alright.”

Bellamy was dumbfounded, he didn’t know why she seemed to care about him so much either. “I don’t know,” was all he could manage.

“Hmm,” Abby’s lips pursed in a thin line, “I see. Anyhow,” she continued after a moment, “you suffered some internal bleeding in your chest; and you appear to have fluid in your lungs – likely due to a puncture from a fractured rib – ; not to mention several cuts all over your abdomen and a broken leg, shoulder, and collar bone. So, it’s safe to say you will likely be here for a few weeks.”

He groaned, “three weeks?”

She nodded, “at least. Is there anyone else we can call?”

He thought for a moment. “No,” he croaked out.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Dead, deadbeat,” he laughed but she didn’t seem to find the joke nearly as funny.

“Siblings?”

 _Octavia_. He shook his head, she didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Friends?”

Sure, he had friends, but he didn’t want them to feel burdened by having to look after him and visit him and all that stupid hospital bullshit. So he shook his head again. Sympathy started to appear in the creases of Abby’s eyes. Bellamy wasn’t even aware she was capable of human emotion.

“Alright,” she said, brushing off whatever momentary lapse she had just experienced, “there’s a call button right here if you need a nurse; TV remote over there; and your phone, of course, in case you suddenly remember about your friends and family.”

And with that, she strode off. Bellamy was just beginning to drift off when she saw a blond head duck in, seating herself on the chair next to his bed. He swore he felt her reach out and take his hand, but later, when he confronted her about it, she would tell him that it was just the pain meds.

\---

When he woke up again, harsh sunlight was beating down into his eyes from the window. Clarke was on her tiptoes, fiddling with the blinds. He groaned, alerting her to his presence.

“Sorry,” she finally gave up, plopping herself back down in the chair next to his bed – now, it had a blanket thrown over it. “I was trying to shut the blinds, didn’t want the sun to wake you.”

“Did you stay here all night?”

She blushed, “uh… yeah, kinda.”

“Kinda?”

She rolled her eyes, “ok, yes, I did.”

“Why?”

She seemed taken aback by his question, Bellamy didn’t understand why. It was a fair question, especially considering how rude he’d been to her the first time they met – did she not remember? Maybe she thought he was someone else?

“No one deserves to wake up alone and afraid,” she said finally, by way of explanation. She stressed the words ‘no one’, indicating to Bellamy that she knew exactly who he was.

“I’m not afraid,” he told her indignantly, instead of doing the rational, human thing which would have been to just _thank her_.

“Well, of course you’re not. I’m here,” she gestured proudly to herself and despite how much Bellamy wanted to protest, he couldn’t. Clarke had an awfully calming presence to her. It was as if, for just a moment, his burdens weren’t all his to bear.

He shifted up, so they were eye-to-eye. “I’m sorry… about,” he paused to think, “well about you know…”

She smiled and chuckled, “yeah, I know. And I forgive you.”

He looked puzzled, “you do?”

She laughed again, “yeah, I did about six years ago when it happened.”

“Why?”

She shrugged, “people who are lonely say things they don’t mean to hurt other people all the time. It’s easier to know you’re lonely by choice, than to reach out and be rejected.” She looked away quickly, “and besides, you were kinda right.”

“I wasn’t,” he said quickly – too quickly. “I- I just mean… it was a really nice thing that you did.”

“Thanks.”

They descended into a slightly more comfortable silence than last time. “I’m assuming you also know a little bit about being lonely,” he said after a while.

She gave a rueful smile, “little bit, yeah.”

He decided to push the boundaries a little, “so what steered you to a life of solitude?”

“Death,” she answered dryly.

He chuckled involuntarily, “I hear that. Dad?”

She looked up at him, brows furrowed, “how’d you know?”

He shrugged, “seemed like a parent and I’ve met your mother so…”

She smiled, “yeah, she’s…”

“Intense?” he supplied.

“I was gonna go with psycho but sure, make me look like the bad guy,” she quipped. “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Who did death steal from you?”

He exhaled, “literally? Mom. Actually? Everyone.”

“Oh?”

He swallowed, steeling himself to tell the story that he’d never told a soul. “Mom had me really young, like seventeen I think, my dad fucked off before I was even born – to this day, I have never met him – then six years later, she had my sister, Octavia. O’s dad was… he was a monster. He would hit me and mom, then when Octavia was big enough, about five or six, he started hitting her, so we would hide her under the floorboards in our room whenever he came home drunk. A few years later, he hit mom so hard he sent her into the ER, she was in a coma for three days, she never woke up.”

Clarke gave a surprised gasp, but Bellamy persevered. If he didn’t get this story out now, it was never coming out.

“By the time O and I got home, he was gone. I practically raised her until she was seventeen, we bounced around a lot, always on the run from CPS, and then when she turned seventeen, she met this guy and she decided she didn’t need me anymore. Told me it was my fault mom was dead, that I should’ve done more to protect both of them.”

Clarke reached and grabbed his hand, slipping her fingers between his. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, but you have to know that your sister’s wrong; what happened to her and your mom and _you_ , it’s not your fault.”

He sighed, “I know, she was just angry, and she felt caged. I still hear from her every so often. She married that guy, Lincoln, he seems nice, he takes care of her. It’s just really fucking lonely.”

She nodded understandingly, “after my dad died, I felt so lost… he was the only person I could talk to about real stuff, you know? Anyway, I got really close with my best friend, Wells, and then he died in a drive-by shooting.” She cleared her throat, “so I, too, am well accustomed with the loneliness.”

He stared back into those bright blue eyes, “well maybe… we could be lonely together?”

She thought for a moment, “together.” She nodded finally, “I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> well? what did you think? 
> 
> leave me a kudos and/or comment, plz and thanks x
> 
> i'll be posting my bellarke bingo card on my tumblr when i have time and updating with which one's i've done so check it out HERE and lmk if there are any specific ones you'd like me to write. also feel free to send me a prompt for any of the shows/books in my tumblr bio xx


End file.
